In Contemplation of Death
by FlockeInc
Summary: Weißt du wie es ist einen Menschen zu verlieren? Ihn sterben zu sehen, vor deinen Augen? Weißt du es? Manchmal trifft das Schicksal diejenigen die es am wenigsten verdient haben...


Heyho Leute! Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, also seid gnädig mit mir...XD Kritik ist aber natürlich erwünscht! Ich bin auf die Idee gekommen, nachdem ich einen wirklich strangen Traum hatte...o.Ô

Naja, ich hab dann gleich am nächsten Tag „Prisoner of love" von Hikaru Utada rauf und runter gehört und einfach losgeschrieben...XDD

Leider hab ich auf die Schnelle keinen Betaleser gefunden, also entschuldigt die Rechtschreibfehler, ich hoffe es sind nicht zu viele...

Die Figuren gehören natürlich Akira Amano!

_In Contemplation of Death_

_Weißt du wie man sich fühlt, wenn vor deinen Augen, die Person der du dein Leben verdankst, zu Boden geht?_

Das letzte was er sah war das Rot, das plötzlich die Dunkelheit zu erhellte schien. Das letzte was er hörte, der Schrei. Yamamoto schaltete sofort. Es dauerte keine Sekunde. Er rannte los, ließ das Schwert dabei fallen. Im Fangen war er gut, das wusste er. Beim Baseball brauchte man jedoch nur eine Hand, hier würde er beide brauchen. Sein Kopf war leer, als der Körper sich in seine Arme sinken ließ. Er sah sein eigenes Goldbraun, das sich in den leeren Augen spiegelte. Noch bevor er das Blut von den Lippen der Person wischen konnte, die ihn vor vielen Jahren davor bewahrt hatte von Schuldach zu springen, stieß eine Hand in grob zur Seite. Gokudera riss ihm den Körper aus den Armen, klammerte sich daran fest. Der jämmerliche Anblick seines Freundes gab ihm den Rest. Der Regenwächter spürte wie die blanke Wut in ihm aufstieg. Langsam und zitternd erhob er sich vom Boden, fuhr mit seinen dreckverschmierten Händen durch das Gesicht. Auf seinen Wangen verschmolzen Rot und Braun, ließen eine Spur zurück, die auf Ewig bleiben würde. Sein Atem stockte, um das letzte bisschen Kontrolle ringend. Langsam ging er zu seinem Schwert. Blickte hinab auf die Stelle, an der es zu Boden gefallen war. Als er sich danach bückte, schwirrte in seinem Kopf nur ein Wort umher: Rache.

Als Yamamoto sich jedoch umsah, waren sie verschwunden, waren geflüchtet, zu feige sich ihm zu stellen. Wut platze aus ihm heraus, jegliche Beherrschung war vergessen. Die Luft schien zu schreien als ein Schwert sie in schnellen, unkontrollierten Zügen durchtrenne. Muskeln spannten sich an. Stöhnen hallte wider durch die Stille des Waldes. Die Bäume ächzten unter den Hieben, ließen ihre Splitter durch die Luft fliegen. Erst das Brennen auf seiner Haut ließ ihn stoppen. Der körperliche Schmerz war wie eine Befreiung aus seinem Wahn. Als er schwer atmend zu sich kam und die Hitze weiter an seinem Hals hinunter lief, machte sich ein anderes Gefühl in ihm breit. Kraftlos ließ er sich zu Boden sinken.

_Weißt du was es bedeutet seinen Bruder zu beerdigen?_

Er hatte abgenommen in den letzten Tagen. Sah ungesund aus, und so fühlte er sich auch. Wollte nicht essen, nicht schlafen, nicht lachen. Nie wieder.

Yamamoto hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilen würde. Doch er hatte keine Wunden, er _war_ die Wunde, war aufgerissen, zerfetzt, gebrochen. Das konnte nicht heilen. Vor vielen Jahren hatte er nicht geglaubt, noch mal eine Familie zu finden, Freunde zu finden. Die Bovino Famiglia hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht ihn abzuschieben, und auch wenn er damals noch zu jung war, um zu verstehen, so hatte er dochbegriffen, dass er sein zu Hause verloren hatte, seine Familie verloren hatte. Nie wieder wollte er sich so fühlen. Das hier war schlimmer.

Die Sonne schien, sie brannte förmlich auf sie herab. „Welch Ironie", dachte sich Lambo. Und er konnte an ihren Gesichtsausdrücken sehen, dass sie das gleiche dachten. Der Sarg glänzte golden. Eigentlich sah es schön aus, eigentlich hätte er gelacht. Eigentlich. Als Gokudera vortrat um seine Rede zu halten, hing der junge Donnerwächter seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er senkte nicht wie alle anderen den Kopf, sondern reckte sein Kinn gen Himmel, ließ sich die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht scheinen. Und obwohl er dachte, dass seine Tränen längst versiegt waren, vernahm er jetzt dieses drückende Gefühlt in den Augenwinkeln.

Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er noch mal eine Familie finden würde, Freunde finden würde. Doch das hatte er, hatte eine Mutter gefunden, eine große Schwester, und vor allem, einen Bruder. Einen Bruder und einen Freund. Damals hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er ihn verlassen müsste, heute wusste er es besser. Die Nässe lief ihm die Wange herunter, doch die Sonne war erbarmungslos. Zurück blieb nur ein Salzstreifen.

_Weißt du, dass man Zerbrechen kann an dem Leid anderer?_

Das ging ihn doch alles nichts an, nichts davon. Weder die Tränen, noch das Leid und erst recht nicht der Tod. Und doch...er wusste Bescheid, wusste alles. Und er wusste warum es umso wichtiger war diese Sache geheim zu halten. Jetzt saß er in dem leeren Raum, hatte sich auf einer Tatamimatte niedergelassen und starrte aus der offenen Tür nach draußen. Ein kleiner gelber Vogel flog herein, ließ sich auf seinem Kopf nieder. Hibari seufzte. Er wusste was es heißt, jemandem zu vertrauen, jemanden zu lieben, und wenn es nur ein kleiner gelber Vogel war. Aber das, was hier geschah, ging ihn nichts an.

Die Wolken schoben sich langsam am Himmel voran. Nur selten gelang es der Sonne sich durch die dichte, graue Decke zu bahnen. Hibari hatte nichts übrig für Sonne, und doch vermisste er sie in diesem Moment. Er wünschte sie würde lachen, etwas, das er seit vielen Tagen nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Der Wolkenwächter wusste, dass er es in der Hand hatte. Er hatte so vieles in der Hand, aber warum hatte er das Bedürfnis etwas zu tun...warum wollte er ihnen so dringend alles erzählen? Es ging ihn doch nichts an...

Morgen würde die Trauerveranstaltung stattfinden, doch er würde nicht dabei sein. Er glaubte nicht ihre Blicke auch nur einmal noch ertragen zu können.

_Weißt du wie es sich anfühlt machtlos zu sein?_

„Hey, Sawada!" Stille. „Komm zu dir, Mann!" Die Stimme klang zittrig. Minuten vergingen. Ryohei kniete immer noch vor dem leblosen Körper. Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Seine Erschöpfung war ihm anzusehen, doch er hatte den Willen zu kämpfen nicht verloren. Und der Wille zählte, so war es doch immer gewesen! Nie hatte er aufgegeben, und letztendlich hatte er geschafft, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. An diesem Tag sollte der junge Kämpfer enttäuscht werden.

„...Ryohei..." Jemand legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass es gut sein...es ist zu spät."

Er erkannte die sanfte Stimme von Yamamoto. „NEIN!" Das Schreien durchbrach die Stille. Der Sonnenwächter wunderte sich fast, dass es nicht aus seinem Mund kam. Stattdessen starrte er Gokudera an. „Nein...bitte! Du musst es weiter versuchen! Bitte!" Nie im seinen Leben hatte er den anderen Silberhaarigen so gesehen. Er hatte Gokudera nie sonderlich gemocht, fand ihn nervig mit seiner selbstgefälligen Art. Doch in diesem Moment war das vergessen. Überhaupt alles war vergessen. Alles was er sah war der flehende Ausdruck aus graugrünen Augen. Und so beugte er sich erneut hinunter zu dem jungen Mann, der seine Schwester über alles geliebt hatte.

Mit einem Kampfschrei, den keiner seiner Gegner in der Form jemals gehört hatten, nahm er seine letzte Kraft zusammen, und entlud die heilende Energie seiner Sonnenflamme.

Keiner konnte sagen, wie lange sie noch so dasaßen. Irgendwann waren Menschen gekommen, die den jungen Boss der Vongola Famiglia auf eine Bahre luden. Ryohei hatte verloren, er hatte etwas verloren, dass weitaus wichtiger war als jeder Boxkampf, jedes Turnier. Und in diesem Moment musst er sich eingestehen, wie unwichtig sein komplettes Leben bisher gewesen war.

_Weißt du was es heißt alleingelassen zu werden, vom letzten Mensch der dir Nahe stand?_

Das zierliche Mädchen saß auf dem kalten Boden der Ruine. Wie lange war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen? Es musste viele Jahre her sein. Die blauen Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern, als sie den Kopf tiefer in den Händen vergrub. Das Gebäude war dunkel, heruntergekommen, dennoch hatte sie nur gute Erinnerungen an das kalte Grau. Zwei bekannte Gesichter huschten durch das innerste ihrer Gedanken. „Ken, Chikusa...", flüsterte sie. Kurz gab sie sich dem Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit hin. Doch dann erschien ein drittes Gesicht und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Die Nebelwächterin war direkt nach der Trauerfeier hierher gekommen. Sie konnte den Anblick ihres toten Bosses nicht ertragen. Diese Person hatte ihr so viel gegeben, ja, es hatte lange gedauert, aber irgendwann hatte sie sich ihm geöffnet. Ihr Boss hatte sie zurück ins Leben geholt. Natürlich, Mukuro-sama hatte sie schon vor vielen Jahren gerettet, aber sie hatte oft das Gefühl gehabt, er hätte ihren Geist zurückgelassen. Zuerst hatte sie Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber, denn sie verdankte ihm so viel, doch Mukuro war auf eine Art und Weise glücklich gewesen über ihre Veränderung. Umso mehr verletzte es ihn nun, sie so zu sehen. Doch er war im Gefängnis, hunderte von Kilometer entfernt, zusammen gekrümmt in einem Wassertank. Sie spürte wie seine Gedanken sich in ihren Geist schlichen. Sie spürte den Hauch einer Umarmung, tröstende Worte, und doch wusste sie, dass es nur eine Illusion war. Sie war allein, wie immer.

_Weißt du wie es ist seinen besten Freund zu verlieren?_

Gokudera wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er konnte es nicht. So viele Dinge geschahen zu gleichen Zeit, flogen an ihm vorbei und doch schien die Zeit wie eingefroren. Er blickte zu Chrome. Die Nebelwächterin hatte bestimmt ihre Finger im Spiel. Er war wütend. Er würde sie dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Doch warum schaute sie so...so...er konnte sich keinen Reim auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck machen. Er konnte nichts lesen in ihren Augen. Warum? Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Irgendetwas hatte er vor, da war doch etwas wichtiges das er tun musste...Was? Er dachte angestrengt nach. Furchen zogen sich über seine Stirn, doch so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte, aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sein Gehirn nicht mehr richtig funktionieren. Es kam ihm vor als würden Stunden vergehen und je länger er dort saß, um so mehr sank der Schutzwall, den er um sein Herz gelegt hatte. Zweifel stiegen in ihm auf, und mit dem Zweifel kam die Verzweiflung. Er merkte nicht wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen, sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten, um dann sachte über seine Wangen zu rollen. Fragen durchzogen ihn wie die dunklen Flecken auf seinem Shirt. Doch die Erkenntnis bahnte sich ihren Weg, kroch in ihm hoch, klammerte sich in seiner Seele fest. Stück für Stück kam wieder was er längst wusste, was sein Herz verdrängen wollte...

Seine Finger schmerzten. Sie schmerzen so sehr, doch es war ihm egal. Gokudera konnte es nicht mehr leugnen. Als er sein Gesicht in den kalten Körper drückte, ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien lauf. Er fühlte die Nässe an seinen Wangen, an seiner Nase, an seiner Stirn, an seinem Mund. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er schmeckte das Metall. Er schmeckte das Salz. Seine Finger klammerten sich noch fester an den Stoff. Und dann schrie er. Er schrie seinen Namen. Und doch..._Juudaime_ würde ihm nie wieder über die Lippen kommen. Das brauchte es auch nicht. Alles was er brauchte war seinen Freund: „...Tsuna..."

_Weißt du wie es ist zu sterben...?_

_Ich schon. Ich weiß es._


End file.
